A hypervisor may consolidate VMs on a computing platform including a GPU to enable sharing of resources thereof between the VMs. Sharing of the GPU resources may be detrimental to performance. Therefore, another GPU of the computing platform may dedicatedly be utilized by the VM to address requirements of a compute intensive application executing therein. When graphics capability is required in the VM, software emulation or another dedicated GPU may be employed therefore. Such a graphics capability provision may suffer from low performance and lack of support for key Application Programming Interface(s) (API(s)) such as Open Graphics Library (OpenGL) in the case of software emulation and restricted VM scalability in the case of utilization of the another dedicated GPU.